


First Kiss Amongst Friends RPF

by The_compassionate_empath



Category: Friend Circle RPF
Genre: Compassionate Empath, Dragon Con, Empath, F/M, First Kiss, Friend RPF, RPF, dragoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath
Summary: Catarina and I have become close friends for some time now, it was inevitable that given the right situation, and plenty of alcohol, we would experience our first kiss together.
Relationships: Catarina/John Smith





	First Kiss Amongst Friends RPF

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.  
> Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.  
> Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.

I was in Atlanta this past weekend (Labor Day weekend), meeting up with some old, wonderful friends for our yearly jaunt, nerding it up at DragonCon.

I will preface this all by explaining some history; we have a friend, let’s call her Catarina, who is adorably petite, with the most incredible dark, curly hair, sweet smile and fierce, intelligent eyes that sit behind cute glasses that frame her pretty face, perfectly.

She is super nerdy/geeky, with a quick rebuttal, especially when dinosaurs are involved. She is smart and funny with a sense of humor that draws you in and captivates you, then holds your attention just enough to spark the engine of emotion within you.

She is a joy to be around and to say that I have a small crush on her, is the understatement of the century! This weekend, my mind was made up, I was going to let her know how I felt.

I have always had a deep connection with Catarina, ever since we met and bonded through our love for anime. Our friendship had taken off but it never really grew any further from there. I enjoyed the occasional flirting and touching (I’m a hugger, and when I’m drunk I’ll touch your hand or pat you arm), and when I found out that she had never been kissed before, I hoped that I could be the one to change that.

Let’s skip forward to the night in question… Saturday night we are drinking and partying at the Hilton downtown, watching amazing cosplays walk by, taking pictures with the TARDiS, and generally having a great time. Someone, I forget who, decides that it’s time to go and we all head back to the hotel. On the walk home, I am drunk talking with Catarina, when I stick my arm out, she links her’s through mine and we continue to amble along the street, to our destination.

Once there we start complaining that we aren’t tired and want to keep drinking and partying. The others start falling to their beds and we decide to find our own party! Catarina deftly swipes up a couple of bottles of booze and we head out into the 4th floor of the hotel, looking for a quiet place to drink and chat. After some laughing and searching we find the perfect “secret room”, that was just enough out of the way to be quiet and discreet.

We sit down on the couch and start chatting about all the drunken thoughts going around in our heads. Eventually we start talking about sex, relationships and all that kinda stuff. Now, I trust Catarina more than anyone I know, and I would say that she feels the same way for me too, (like I said we have this incredible connection that I haven’t felt with anyone else). So, in a small lull in the convo, I ask my old reliable question, “What’s on your mind?”

She thinks for a second and then turns towards me ever so slightly and says, “Nothing.” I smirk and say, “Lies”, knowing full well that she has something on her mind. Catarina gives me a cute laugh and says something generic to appease me, and then asks the all important, “What about you?”, question.

After a few moments pause, I turn and say “Oh just a couple of things, first I’m wondering how late we should stay up, the others will start to get suspicious…” I deliberately pause… she says, “And the second thing?” I turn to her, and then back to staring straight ahead, heart thumping hard in my chest, I can feel my breath begin to quicken, “I’ve been wondering what it would be like to kiss you”.

My leg begins to shake a little and a full body shiver speeds through me, like someone had just poured ice down my back. Holy shit, did I just say that to her? I mean I’m pretty sure she has feelings for me (the signs were all there), now let’s see if I have just obliterated the friendship we have, or solidified it even more!

Catarina took her time, before saying calmly and confidently, “I’ve been thinking that too”. Well that was it, my pulse just went into overdrive and I’m pretty sure that the blood drained into my stomach, as I had a moment of major light headedness, that made my eyes swim with joyful emotion. I turned my full body to face her and gingerly reached my hand out to lightly stroke the warm and soft skin of her arm that was closest to me. She shivered slightly and said that it felt nice.

Without another word, I gently reached my fingertips to the left hand side of her pretty face and slowly rotated it to be facing mine. I leaned my head forward, so that we were about two inches from each other and with my voice almost breaking, I whispered, “Thank you”, and pushed forward to press my lips against hers. My hand slid down to her neck, which felt hot to the touch. Her lips began to part slightly and I felt the warmth of her tongue against mine. I reciprocated with small gentle movements of my head and lips; all the while my hands both fell to her lap, where we instinctively found each other, and smoothly intertwined our fingers, clear that we were both fully committed and happy with this outcome.

Time decided that this moment was special enough that it appeared to last forever. I completely lost all track of time, consumed wholly by the passion and perfection of this first kiss. It was soft and gently, yet strong and passionate, with just enough innocence and sweetness to make it one of the most sincere and special experiences I have been so fortunate to be a part of.

When we finally and wistfully broke the embrace, she looked me deeply in the eyes and said , “Thank you”. I knew then that her first kiss was all that she had hoped for, and to be part of that just fills my heart with love and joy.  
Being a Compassionate Empath, these are the moments that I live for.


End file.
